Leave it to Ruby
by JACCGirls-Squad
Summary: Ruby is spying on one of her twin sister Ashley who have her eyes on a raved-hair boy we all know. Will Ashley will be mad or happy of her sister doing.


Leave it to Ruby!  
>An AAAshleyL One-shot<p>

Ash and Ashley sat side by side leaning against a tree. Ashley had her hands wrapped  
>around her knees, her chin resting atop. Ash was just sitting there scratching the<br>back of his neck and seemed to be deep in thought. Ashley looked to Ash and began  
>to smile admirably. She was getting tired of this complete silence.<p>

"Uh…Ash?" She questioned her head cocked to the side.

Ash was probably too deep in thought because he didn't respond.

"Ash!" She giggled flipping his hat off his head.

"Huh!" Ash jumped. "O-oh! Ashley!"

"You seemed deep in thought." She said as Ash picked up his hat. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Ash replied putting his hat on his head. "Just thinking about some  
>new battle strategies I could use"<p>

Ashley gave him a skeptical look. Typical Ash she thought to herself.

What's this? Is someone spying on them behind the tree? Oh, it's Ruby! She sniggered  
>evilly to herself. Now, what was she up to? She slowly began to crawl near Ashley being<br>quiet so that she wouldn't see her. She was doing a hefty job for Ashley had her eyes glued  
>to Ash the whole entire time. Either it was Ruby's quietness or Ashley was just gawking at<br>Ash's good looks with not a care in the world. Soon Ruby was right behind Ashley and could  
>be breathing down her neck, except that she was holding her breath so that wasn't gonna<br>happen.

Surprisingly enough even Ash didn't notice Ruby at all for he too was staring at Ashley with  
>great interest. Ruby began to 'whistle' innocently. Well actually she didn't know how to<br>whistle so she was just pretending to do so with her mouth in an o shape.

Then boom, "Oh, HELLO! Am I interrupting something?" She yelled, sarcastically; making  
>her jump nearly out of her skin, her lips connected with Ash's! Ash's eyes widened in surprise<br>and vice versa for Ashley. She pulls away almost immediately her face as bright red as her  
>wand. "I-uh-" She stuttered. Ash blinked at her, his eyes still wide. And he was as red<br>as she was, perhaps redder.

She turned around with a jolt to see her little sister who had her hand to her mouth, trying  
>her best not to burst out laughing. "Ruby!" She yelled, slightly stuttering. Ruby got to her feet.<br>And gulped while backing up. "Oooh when I get my hands on you!" Ashley muttered under  
>her breath.<p>

"Yipes!" Ruby screamed and took off running with Ashley hot on her tail. She was inches  
>away from getting her but Ruby, in her fear to get away from her ran faster and went about<br>two feet away from her. But this didn't stop Ashley from going after her she then tackled her  
>to the ground; Ruby began to scream so loud you'd think she was being murdered.<p>

"Ruby, stop screaming!" Ashley commanded, pinning her arms to the ground.

"NO WAY! Just 'cause Mom and Dad ain't around doesn't give you the right to KI-!" Ashley  
>then covered her mouth.<p>

"I'm tellin' be quiet." She said, becoming annoyed. "I just wanted to tell you, thanks."

Though Ashley was covering her mouth Ruby continued to blubber things like, "YOU'RE MAD!"  
>and "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"<p>

Pushing Ashley's hands away from her mouth she questioned, "What did you say?"

"I said thanks. Thanks for what you did back there." Ashley said smiling down at her sister.

"Okay, minutes ago you wanted to kill me and now you get all nice? You're strange you know  
>that." Ruby said giving her a weird look.<p>

Ashley chuckled. "What I'm saying is." She began to grin from ear to ear making her look  
>rather giddy. Ruby got up and moved a few inches away. "I GOT TO KISS ASH! I'm the<br>happiest girl alive!" She squealed, and then she did a little dance that gave Ruby the impression  
>that she was going crazy.<p>

And what Ashley said was so loud that Ruby's headband flew off her head. "Uh, you're  
>welcome and-OUCH!" She winced covering her ears. Ashley on the other hand was beaming<br>and blushing; her hands to her face. "It felt so great, I'll never forget that kiss with my Ash-y."  
>She whispered to herself passionately.<p>

"Y-you're 'Ash-y'?" Ruby repeated one eyebrow up. "Oy, I think I'm gonna be sick." Ruby  
>continued her face forming into a disgusted look.<p>

Ashley simply ignored her and began to walk back toward where Ash was. He still was sitting  
>there wide eyed, staring in the distance at nowhere in particular.<p>

It looked to Ashley as if he was frozen solid, this of which made Ashley feel a bit hurt. As if  
>her kissing him was the worst thing that ever happened.<p>

"A-Ash?" Ashley questioned in a voice that was hardly audible.

No respond.

Ashley got closer to him and stared at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Ash, are you alright?" Ashley began to shake him gently.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Ash's facial expression slowly turned into a smile.

At this, Ashley's heart began to quicken. And finally Ash opened his mouth and said,  
>"That kiss."<p>

"I know." Ashley replied almost instantly. "And I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to kiss  
>you. It was all 'cause of Ru-"<p>

Boom. Ash had kissed her right on the spot. There they were sitting under a tree. A young  
>couple showing their love for each other on this beautiful spring day. Ashley, of course was<br>really surprised at this. For knowing Ash, he wasn't really the time to do this kind of thing.

Oh, who cares? Ashley thought to herself and deepened the kiss by wrapped her arms  
>around his neck.<p>

It seemed as if the kiss had lasted for hours before the two had reluctantly pulled away from  
>each other.<p>

"Now that..." Ash smirked. "...is what I call a real kiss."

Ashley giggled and sprung her arms around him, nuzzling his chest.

Ruby was hiding behind a nearby tree at this new found love that she had made happen.

"Man, it's gonna take me awhile to get used to them being all romantic with each other."  
>She muttered. "Yuck" She added under her breath.<p>

The End


End file.
